Le Lion et L'Enfant
by Nanthana14
Summary: C'était une rencontre étrange et improbable entre deux êtres que tout opposé, mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent. Quand est-il donc de ces deux-là ? [FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des livres.**

**C'était une rencontre étrange et improbable entre deux êtres que tout opposé, mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent. Quand est-il donc de ces deux-là ? ****[FAITES UN VOEU 2019 - Forum Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur]**

**...**

**Cette fic a été écrite pour Lùthien Musedrones dans le cadre du défi "Faites un voeux 2019" du groupe "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur". Pour bien débuter cette année, elle avait envie de lire "un Os sur une histoire d'amitié, avec les personnages des trois premiers livres. Avec du drama, des secrets, des mensonges et de la peur ?"**

**Alors honnêtement je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment coché toutes les cases et si ce petit OS te plaira. C'est la première fois que je me lance sur ce fandom. J'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux. **

**En espérant que cela te plaise et vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**Le lion et l'enfant**_

Lucie Pevensie avait toujours été une petite fille particulière. Malgré la violence du monde qui l'entourait, elle était curieuse, souriante et pleine de vie. Elle savait mieux que les autres oublier la guerre, au moins pour un temps, parce qu'elle s'évadait. Elle aimait se créer des mondes imaginaires et fantastiques et se voyait vivre de grandes aventures. Contrairement à ses frères et sœur, elle n'avait pas été fâchée de quitter Londres pour le manoir du Docteur Digory Kirke, c'était une nouvelle aventure. La maison était ancienne, pleine de mystère et de lieux propices au rêve.

En revanche, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une simple partie de cache-cache puisse bouleverser autant son existence. Elle avait presque cru avoir fait un rêve éveillé avant de revenir avec ses frères et sœurs.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce monde était réel, bien réel… Narnia… Un monde de conte de fée comme elle n'aurait jamais envisagé pouvoir en visiter, mais un monde bien réel avec des créatures étranges : des faunes, des centaures, des minotaures, des animaux parlant et un lion… un lion gigantesque… un roi parmi les rois. Un roi unique, sage et majestueux : Aslan…

Au départ, Lucie ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette étrange prophétie que les castors ne cessaient de lui raconter : deux filles d'Eve et deux fils d'Adam devront se placer aux côtés du lion Aslan pour vaincre la Sorcière Blanche dans une bataille titanesque.

La rencontre avait été surréaliste. Bien plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. La petite fille et le lion géant s'étaient plus au premier regard. Avait-il vu en elle cette vaillance qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas elle-même ? Avait-elle vu en lui cette bonté, cet amour et cette sagesse rassurante qui se dégageait de chacun de ses propos ? Aucun des deux ne pouvait vraiment répondre à la question. Il restait juste le fait que quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé entre eux, une compréhension, un attachement et une amitié presque instantanée, comme s'ils retrouvaient chacun une personne aimée longtemps perdue.

Malgré son rire et son enthousiasme, Lucie souffrait de ne plus avoir de parents et Aslan… C'était étrange. C'était une oreille attentive, une présence presque paternelle, un ami qu'elle était prête à suivre au combat pour libérer ce monde étrange et fantastique.

Malgré son passé, sa royauté et ses longues années, Aslan pouvait encore s'étonner et cette petite fille l'étonnait. Elle avait la fraîcheur de l'innocence et la détermination farouche d'une guerrière accomplie. Etrange chose pour une si petite fille qui avait à peine commencé son existence.

Quoi qu'il en était, aussi différents qu'ils pouvaient l'être, ces deux-là s'était trouvés d'une manière aussi étrange qu'inattendue.

Les longues balades côte à côte, les histoires et les confessions. Quand elle venait s'asseoir contre lui, la tête reposant sur son épaule, Aslan était à la fois charmé et désarmé. Les autres créatures faisaient preuve d'une telle déférence à son égard, elle, c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas cette idée ancrée depuis des lustres qu'il était un Roi. Oh, elle le savait, mais malgré toutes les marques de respect à son égard, elle ne le traitait qu'en ami et cela lui faisait du bien, cela lui faisait reprendre espoir. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu si tous les quatre étaient comme elle. S'ils étaient forts, courageux et déterminés.

Pourtant, à un moment, malgré toute la force de cette amitié Aslan sut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que livrer son frère. La Sorcière Blanche avait raison, les traîtres étaient à elle et son frère avait trahi Lucie et les siens. Dans le regard de sa nouvelle amie, il avait lu la colère, la peine et une volonté féroce de ne pas laisser cette chose se produire. Ce n'était pas à elle de faire cela, c'était à lui d'agir, de se comporter en souverain pour protéger tout le monde… pour la protéger elle… La protéger de la douleur et de la souffrance.

Alors, le grand lion, le souverain à tous avait pris sa décision. Pour elle, pour eux, pour cette prophétie, il allait se sacrifier lui… Offrir sa vie sans un remord en espérant que tout se passe bien et que sa nouvelle amie puisse aider son monde à se libérer de l'hiver.

L'horreur, les cris et les protestations accompagnèrent son sacrifice et son âme sut… Après sa mort, son âme sut qu'elle s'était précipitée vers lui pour enfouir sa tête dans sa crinière et pleurer… pleurer la perte de son nouvel ami. Comment elle pouvait autant pleurer pour lui ? C'était touchant ce coup de foudre amical qui les avait frappés : elle la petite orpheline ballotée par la vie et lui le Roi d'une terre en perdition…

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui dire ? Leur dire à toute les deux, car dans son chagrin, Lucie avait entraîné sa sœur. Aslan était moins proche de Susan, mais il était touché par sa peine et il pria pour que le matin arrive vite.

Un matin qui serait synonyme d'un espoir renaissant, car il y a des règles à Narnia et quand un innocent prend la place d'un traître, la Mort elle-même fait demi-tour ! Aslan le savait. Il s'était sacrifié en connaissance de cause, mais il fut touché de la voir se mettre à pleurer de joie avant de lui sauter au cou. Le lion baissa la tête pour aider l'enfant à s'agripper à lui. Elle était si douce, si affectueuse. Dans cette étreinte, il ressentit toute la puissance de son amitié. Une amitié désintéressée et pure comme il en avait si peu ressenti et au fond de son cœur, il ne l'en aima que davantage. Alors, il laissa sa tête se frotter contre ses cheveux, profitant de cet instant auprès de son amie avant de reprendre la route pour un combat qui serait le dernier… Mais un combat qu'il ne craignait plus car il se battrait au côté d'une vraie amie et, dans ces moments-là, avec cette force au fond du cœur, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter…

Ainsi revint l'espoir pour toutes les Terres de Narnia… Un espoir né d'une amitié puissante et improbable entre un lion majestueux et une enfant rêveuse.


End file.
